


Seeing Thestrals

by Bay



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's two encounters with thestrals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Thestrals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> For the Rare Characters fic exchange. Hope you enjoy this, Deepdarkwaters!
> 
> [Lund](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lund) is a real life city in Sweden and [Dalby Söderskog](http://www.naturvardsverket.se/en/Enjoying-nature/Protected-areas/National-Parks/Dalby-Soderskog/) a real life national park.

Upon hearing the announcement that the train would reach Hogwarts in five minutes, Luna stopped reading _The Quibbler_ and joined in with the other students to the corridor. A wide grin pulled across her face.

She had grown excited about Hogwarts during the train trip. Her father often told her how great of a wizarding school it was and stories of his favorite classes. He was sorted into Ravenclaw back then, so Luna hoped she would also be sorted there. Making new friends would be great, too.

The train soon stopped, everyone rushing to get outside to the platform. Luna shuddered through the chilly air and wrapped her arms around herself as she glimpsed around. There was a huge man, most likely a half-giant, calling out for first years to follow him. The older-looking students were taking the muddy track where the carriages awaited them. 

What caught Luna's attention were the horses pulling the carriages--each had a bony figure and leathery wings sprouting out of their backs. Her shoulders grew tense. Spooky, ghostly, frightening were the first words that popped into Luna’s mind to describe them.

_Father never mentioned horses like that pulling the carriages._

It was likely Hogwarts picked those horses up sometime after her father graduated. Still, they seemed too foreboding to be used for that purpose. 

"What are you staring at?"

Luna was pulled back into reality. Beside her was a male student around her age. 

"Oh, I'm looking at the horses that pull the carriages," she said, and pointed to where the horses were.

He shot her a bemused look. "Horses? What horses?"

"You can’t? I can see them perfectly fine."

This time the boy laughed. "I can't believe I'm hearing this! You are weird." He then turned around and shouted, "Hey everyone, this girl thinks the carriages are being carried by some invisible horses!"

Several students laughed, which made Luna's stomach drop. She didn't think she deserved to be made fun of. Luckily the huge man that called for first years earlier passed by to check on what had happened.

"All right everyone, thas' enough. Firs' years follow me!"

Everyone stopped laughing and headed off. Luna stayed behind; she was still upset over being laughed at like that.

"I believe you, even though I can't see them either."

That caused Luna to flinch. She turned around to see a red-haired girl smiling at her. Unsure of how to react back, Luna smiled uneasily. 

"That's reassuring to hear, I guess."

"I'm Ginny Weasley." The girl called Ginny stretched out her hand for Luna to shake.

"Luna Lovegood," she said as she accepted the handshake. Already Luna thought Ginny was very nice.

"Come on, we should follow Hagrid and everyone else."

 _Oh, so that’s his name._ Luna made sure to remember it from now on.

The trek through the narrow path was a short one and eventually everyone stopped at the edge of the lake. Luna joined in the chorus of awestruck noises the instant she saw a castle with towers settled on top of the mountain. All the windows lit up brightly like fireflies. The sight was much more beautiful than Father described.

Shortly after, all the first years had to cross the lake to Hogwarts by boat. She and Ginny shared one boat along with two other students. Throughout the journey Luna gazed at the castle; she couldn’t believe she was actually going to Hogwarts. Eventually, the boats reached underneath the castle and finally stopped at a harbor. Everyone climbed out of their boats and Luna started to follow them until a large hand touched her shoulder. 

“You were able to see ‘em, am I right?”

At first Luna blinked, but then realized Hagrid was talking about the horses. She only nodded. 

“They’re called thestrals, and only those that’ve witnessed a death of someone can see ‘em.”

“Oh.” She admitted it was strange there was such a creature, but it was good to know she wasn’t just seeing things. Father not able to see the thestrals was probably why he’d never mentioned them. “That makes sense, as I watched my mother die.” 

“Sorry to hear that,” Ginny said in a sad voice; she had been behind Luna throughout the conversation.

“Thestrals are gentle creatures as long as you don’ provoke ‘em, so yeh don’ need ter worry,” Hagrid said and gave Luna a smile. “I’m Hagrid, by the way.”

“Luna Lovegood.” 

The two shook hands and then Hagrid looked at Ginny. “And you must be one of the Weasleys, correct?”

Ginny nodded. “My brother Ron thinks highly of you.”

“Well glad ter hear that. And speaking of Ron, haven’ seen him yet, but I’m sure he’ll turn up soon.” Hagrid then led the group to a flight of stone steps that would take them to the castle. 

Inside Hogwarts, the students had to go through the Sorting Ceremony. When it was Luna’s turn to go through the process, the Sorting Hat chose Ravenclaw for her, which was the house she wanted to be in. Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor, and Luna thought it suited her well. Soon it was time for everyone to go to their respected house's common room. 

Luna immediately went to the girls’ dormitories, noticing her trunk nearby. She dressed in her pajamas before dropping into bed, but wasn't able to fall fast asleep; that was weird considering all of the great food she had eaten earlier. An hour passed by without her getting any shuteye, and Luna had realized the reason why. 

Seeing the thestrals still bothered her. They were supposed to be gentle creatures, and they seemed like it now that she thought about it, but it saddened her that she was the only person in her year group to see them. She would have to get used to her classmates calling her crazy. At least Ginny and Hagrid understood.

+++

After the end of her fourth year, Luna went on a summer expedition to Sweden with Father to try to find the crumble horned snorkack. The first few weeks they visited many well-known outdoor sights and jumped from city to city every other day. They weren't able to spot that particular creature yet, but she did enjoy the scenery and the food from the hotel and cabins. 

The two were staying at Lund now and they had booked for three nights at their hotel. One of the attractions her father wanted to check out was Dalby Söderskog, a well-known national park in Sweden. She listened to him describe the place while eating her breakfast the morning they were to depart there.

"I heard the forest has a lot of magical birds and winged creatures, especially ones we haven't seen before."

"That sounds amazing." Luna grinned. Meeting new creatures always fascinated her when she was little, so she had an interest of them long before stepping into Hogwarts. 

"Apparently there's a lot of plant life during the spring, too." He paused a moment to gulp down his orange juice. "Such a shame we won't be able to see that."

"How far is that national park from here?" She swallowed some of her eggs.

"Around ten to thirty kilometres, so it'll be a short drive."

Luna's grin grew wider. "I'm very excited for today's trip. Hopefully we'll find the crumple horned snorkack there."

It was another ten minutes until they finished their breakfast and left the hotel. Her father already had rented a car for them, so he took the highway to get to the forest. Luna looked outside the window but paid no attention to the scenery; her mind focused instead on imagining the different creatures she would run into. 

Once they arrived at Dalby Söderskog early afternoon, they got out of the car and Luna followed Father to the entrance. The pair soon stepped inside the forest, surveying around their surroundings. Many deciduous trees, some as tall as their house, loomed over them and scattered around. The ground seemed to still have some flowers left over from spring. The sounds of fervent bird calls made Luna's heart jump in delight. She inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air.

"This is such a beautiful forest," she said. 

"It is magnificent, indeed," Father said, smiling at her. "Let’s start searching now, shall we?"

They explored the forest the rest of the day, only taking one break to eat the sandwiches they had brought for lunch. Unfortunately the crumple horned snorkack wasn't found. Luna and her father decided to take another break and rest by sitting on a log. The sun had just begun to set.

"It looks like our creature isn't here either," Luna said in a disappointed tone. She had an elbow on her lap, her hand cupping her cheek.

Father made a long face as he said, "I'm afraid so. I guess we should head back to the entrance before it gets too dark."

Luna let out a long sigh— nonetheless, she climbed off from the log. She waited until her father did the same and they began walking back. They’d only take a few steps, when suddenly, Luna heard an ominous shriek. She swung around to see any creatures coming by, only to see none.

"Did you hear that?" she asked while looking over her shoulder to face Father, who’d kept a straight face. He gave her a nod. 

"Probably a large bird from a far distance. Let us continue moving forward."

She hummed in agreement and they picked up their pace. Only a few seconds had passed until another shriek, this time much louder, erupted, causing them to flinch. Luna could hear her breath quicken along with her father's.

"There it is again," she whispered. That shriek did sound familiar...

"I know." There was a hint of uncertainty in Father's voice now. "It's best that we don't pursue the source of the---"

He stopped at the sound of hoofs nearby. She and Father remained still just as two winged horses appeared from behind the trees, trotting towards them. Noticing their bony figures and leathery wings, Luna gasped in realization. She had been right in her guess as to which creature the call had come from.

"They're thestrals. Never thought I would see them outside my school." 

Her father remained silent. Whether by fear, not knowing what to say, or both, Luna couldn't tell, but she was certain of one thing.

"You can see them." It wasn't a question. 

"Yes, and not the first time."

Not the first time? Then that meant he witnessed a death before. Before Luna could ask him though, one of the thestrals snorted; both of them had stopped to observe the pair. 

"It doesn't seem like they think we're a threat," her father said. 

Thinking the same, Luna offered him a soft smile. She moved a few steps forward until she was close to the thestrals. One hand touched the left thestral's snout and the creature stayed still.

"I told Harry once they're very gentle creatures." 

Father chuckled. "Yes, they are." He walked close to the other thestral and patted her forehead. 

"It's too bad we don't have any raw meat with us." Once Luna let go, the thestral shook his head. "I bet they would appreciate it."

"I'm sure someone often makes sure the thestrals are properly fed and that they don't attack the birds here." 

Luna smiled once more as she was certain of that, also. The thestrals soon turned away, leaving her and Father alone. They watched as the winged creatures trotted back deeper into the forest.

"Bye, thestrals, I hope we meet again someday!" Luna called out while waving goodbye to them. Her father did the same. 

Afterwards, they continued their back way to the entrance and parking lot. The two found their car and Luna stepped inside first; her father climbed onto his seat right after.

"I watched my great aunt die in her sleep,” he said all of a sudden, not looking at her. "That happened after I graduated from Hogwarts. After her funeral, I walked into the woods and I stumbled upon a thestral." 

Luna arched an eyebrow at him, but then remembered how he mentioned seeing thestrals moments before. Her eyes lowered. "Oh. I was wondering when you first saw them, but forgot to ask."

He smiled softly. "I thought I was about to be attacked, but she nudged gently onto my side, as if she knew I was upset. Then she left me alone." 

"That sounds very sweet."

"Very nice of you to say that," he said, and his face softened. "Well, we didn't find our crumble horned snorkack, but thestrals are just as great, don’t you think?"

"Very much so," Luna said, grinning. Father patted her on the shoulder and started the engine before driving them off. She knew she would see thestrals many more times, but believed there would be another encounter with the two she met earlier very soon.


End file.
